


Твой самый лучший день

by Sheln



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Birthday Tobio, M/M, little gift for precious setter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheln/pseuds/Sheln





	Твой самый лучший день

Мяч звонко ударяется о рекламный щит Киккоман и отскакивает прямо в руки боковому судье. Звучит свисток, и счет на табло меняется последний раз: двадцать четыре против двадцати двух, в последнем, пятом, сете, они все же вырывают победу. Такую нужную и долгожданную. Игра проходит в Токио, трибуны полны и все в бело-красных флагах.

Кагеяма вытирает пот со лба, откидывает назад мокрую челку и оборачивается на скамейку запасных. Ойкава смотрит, чуть насмешливо и ехидно, как всегда, другого и ждать не приходится. Склоняет голову набок, щурит глаза и становится похож на большого хитрого кота.

Кагеяма чувствует, как щекам становится жарко и сердито отворачивается. Пусть смотрит.  
Он снова поворачивается к команде и как будто включают звук: шум трибун оглушает, вокруг беснуется команда. Вот сбоку набегают запасные, только один не бежит и не кричит. Идет себе медленно, степенно, будто не Кагеяма отлично отыграл последний сет, будто не с его паса пробили пробили победный мяч.

Он отворачивается и тут же хватает ртом воздух, от мощного удара по спине легкие будто размазывает по ребрам.

— Ушивака-чан, ты же так убьешь нашего лучшего связующего.

И голос насмешливый. Кагеяма сильнее хмурится, но позволяет — рад позволить — себя обнять, вдыхает аромат очередного дорогого парфюмерного увлечения и обнимает в ответ. Совсем ненадолго, на секунду чувствует чужое тепло под ладонями и отстраняется. И тут же прилетает очередным ехидным взглядом.

— Боишься? — спрашивает этот взгляд. — Сорвешься?

— Боюсь, — сердито хмурится в ответ Кагеяма. — Сорвусь.

Он вытирает взмокшие от волнения ладони о шорты и тяжело вздыхает.

— Мы же выиграли, Тобио-чан, улыбайся, ну.

Ойкава пальцами растягивает губы Кагеямы в кривоватую улыбку и тот сердито мотает головой, стряхивая с лица чужие руки.

— Хватит.

Вокруг все еще бушует море звуков и криков. С потолка радостно-электронный голос призывает всех встать во время исполнения гимна. Они строятся наспех и у Кагеямы кружится голова от эйфории: от победы, от звуков японского гимна, от того как близко он и Ойкава стоят. Рука к руке, всего лишь пара сантиметров и можно прикоснуться. Но Кагеяма не решается, вокруг щелкают затворы фотоаппаратов и он просто стоит рядом. Так тоже хорошо.

Ровно до тех пор, пока они не оказываются в раздевалке. Ойкава будто ходит по сцене в лучах прожекторов: слишком красивый. Прекрасный. Кагеяма пытается отвести взгляд, но он так и липнет к широким плечам, длинным ногам и обтянутой красным полотенцем заднице.  
Слишком красивый, чтобы вот так ходить тут с таким телом и таким лицом и таким всем. Кагеяма сбегает в душ и включает воду похолоднее, надеясь, что это поможет.

После душа он не задерживается в раздевалке, а сразу уходит в автобус, забивается в угол и затыкает уши наушниками. Когда появляется Ойкава в автобусе еще полно свободных мест, но тот, конечно, садится рядом. Широко расставляет ноги, так что бедром прижимается к бедру Кагеямы и снова довольно жмурится.

— Эй, прекрати.

— Если скажешь, что тебе это не нравится.

Конечно, Кагеяма не скажет. Ему нравится, очень нравится, и Ойкава это знает. И использует. Потому что сказать ему «нет» Кагеяма не может.

Поэтому он угрюмо молчит, закрывает глаза и делает вид, что Ойкавы рядом нет. И его горячего бедра тоже нет. И руки в руке Кагеямы.  
Они могли бы и не ехать с командой на базу, их квартира в Токио, но все же лучше отпраздновать с командой победу.

В Аджиномото тихо и пусто и их громкие голоса разносятся по зданию. В кафетерии только салаты и рис, но вот кто-то уже звонит в службу доставки, а кто-то собирает отряд в поход на винный магазин.  
Кагеяма помогает накрывать на стол, спиной чувствуя пристальный взгляд. Он прекрасно знает чей и ему это нравится, немного. Он знает, что придется еще подождать, но иногда неплохо подразнить и Ойкаву немного.

Им привозят куриные шашлычки, онигири и тушеную говядину, соленые овощи и вантоны, кто-то даже заказал пиццу, и ее вносят под общие аплодисменты. Они устраивают шведский стол, выставляют целую батарею пивных бутылок, и веселье начинается.

В толпе Кагеяма теряет Ойкаву, растерянно озирается, сжимая в руках тарелку с закусками и бутылку пива.

— От пива толстеют, Тобио-чан, — Ойкава шепчет ему на ухо, появляясь откуда-то сбоку. — Тебя девочки любить не будут. Хотя, в нашем случае это не проблема, так?

Кагеяма улыбается, фыркает, пытаясь сдержать смех, но все же смеется.

— А ты будешь?

Наверно глупый вопрос, Кагеяма краснеет от смущения, но Ойкава улыбается, тихонько гладит его по спине:

— Буду, но недолго, потом посажу тебя на диету и буду гонять по парку до седьмого пота.

Ойкава оглядывается, потом показывает Кагеяме бутылку вина и бокалы, которые держит в руках.  
— Идем.

— Что? Куда?

Ойкава не отвечает, только тянет его за собой. Их ухода никто не замечает, вечеринка продолжается, пиво давно уже выпито и теперь рекой льется шампанское и саке. Двери за ними закрываются и шум сразу же стихает.

Ойкава приводит его в раздевалку, усаживает на скамью и разливает по бокалам вино. Потом достает из сумки — Кагеяма даже не заметил, что она была у него — зеленую коробку с алым помятым бантом.

— Это тебе, Тобио, — он широко улыбается, протягивая коробку. — Хотя наша победа и так хороший подарок, ты не думаешь? Может, это я себе оставлю, а?

Кагеяма протестующее фырчит и выхватывает коробку из рук Ойкавы. Она длинная ,плоская и заполнена разноцветной папиросной бумагой. Кагеяма даже на секунду думает, что ничего кроме бумаги там нет, но, убрав еще один слой, находит два билета. Рим, через два месяца, места в бизнес-классе.

— Неплохо, — Кагеяма удивленно смотрит на них, не слишком понимая к чему вдруг они.

— Ищи еще, — Ойкава фыркает в бокал с вином.

Ему приходится выкинуть еще несколько слоев бумаги, прежде чем он находит еще два билета: Финал лиги чемпионов, два билета, Рим, февраль. Кагеяма охает, сжимает билеты.

— Теперь счастлив? — Ойкава улыбается и наливает еще вина им обоим. Кагеяма кивает, тянет его к себе, чтобы обнять.

— Я закрыл дверь, — шепчет Ойкава.

— И нам никто не помешает, — говорит он, стягивая с Кагеямы футболку.

— С днем рождения, Тобио, — и целует.


End file.
